mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Hottie Ho-Tep
"Hottie Ho-Tep" is episode 7 in season two of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 20th episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on September 7, 2012, and November 1, 2012 on Teletoon in Canada. It features the only appearance of Hottie Ho-Tep (Character) Overview If a mummy following Benny home from a museum isn't bad enough, what about the mummy being revived as "Hottie Ho-Tep," a suave Egyptian prince, who shows up at school to charm Sarah?' 'Ethan and Benny have no choice but to let the crush play itself out while they devise a plan to get Mr. Bandages back into his sarcophagus. But things take a twist when they realize the newly resurrected "Hottie" plans '' ''to take Sarah back with him to the underworld, and there's no return ticket! Synopsis Mr. G and his class are at a museum, looking at a mummy named Prince Ho-Tep. Mr. G explains that Ho-Tep was executed after refusing to marry a pharaoh’s daughter because he wasn’t in love with her. Sarah’s impressed with the story but Benny’s more interested in stealing the mummy’s pancreas because he needs to replace what he used from Grandma’s stash. A few moments after the trio arrive at Benny’s house with the stolen pancreas, so does the mummy, due to it being cursed. Sarah doesn’t want to help them return the mummy, so she leaves them to clean up their mess. They decide to bring the stolen pancreas back to the museum so the mummy will go back, but somehow it manages to eat something from Grandma’s supply that allows him to gain a human body. At school, Ethan spots the mummy, who is charming Sarah with romantic one-liners, and tells Benny to come quickly. Ethan’s annoyed with Hottie Ho-Tep and wants to interfere, “for her own safety,” but neither Benny nor Erica (who stopped by, looking for her own, “Hottie”) believe his motives. Ethan tries to explain to her that Hottie is the mummy but before he can, Sarah warns him not to bring up the mummy problem, so he drops the issue. Meanwhile, Vice Principal Stern and Mr. G are conducting a locker search on Rory , who’s made several mummies out of dead animals for extra credit. At Ethan’s house after school, Benny successfully tests a de-mummifying spell on one of Rory’s cats, which promptly takes off. Downstairs, Sarah and Hottie arrive and again, Ethan tries to explain that Hottie is the mummy but is interrupted by two Egyptian guards who want Hottie back in his tomb. After using a magical staff to get rid of them, Hottie explains that he was worried that Sarah wouldn’t like him because he’s undead but sees that she is as well. Then, he spots the cat that Benny revived and bows to it, recognizing it as a sign of death and knowing he needs to return to his tomb. Before leaving, he tells Sarah to meet him later and that they will seal their fates in the stars. Ethan looks up what Hottie said and learns that it’s part of a ritual that will bring Hottie and Sarah to the underworld. Enlisting Rory for a speedy transport, they go to the museum, where the two guards stop them from passing. Rory is sidetracked by “Mr. Kitty”, so Ethan and Benny retreat across the street, where the guards are run over by “falling stars” (aka an oncoming truck). Once inside, they tell Sarah that the tea they’re drinking will force her into the underworld. She tries to leave but Hottie uses his staff to stop her, so Ethan grabs a jar of his insides and shakes it, causing him pain. Sarah breaks through his spell and pushes Hottie into a sarcophagus that leads to the underworld. The next day at school, Sarah tells Ethan that she couldn’t believe she almost fell for Hottie and that she’s done with romance for now, leaving Ethan dejected, as he wrote her a love poem. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Joan Gregson as Grandma *Jesse Rath as Hottie Ho-Tep *RJ Skinner as Egyptian Guard 1 *Farid Yazdani as Egyptian Guard 2 Trivia *This episode was filmed on October 27-30, 2011. *This is the second episode in a row, that the main enemy was defeated by being pushed into the underwold, by one of the main cast, the first time was in the previous episode, with Muladvarp. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2